


I don't Love you

by TheSharpestKilljoy



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Frerard, MCR, ddlb, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSharpestKilljoy/pseuds/TheSharpestKilljoy
Summary: Frank is the badass of bellville high. what happens when Gerard Way comes around in skirts and high thighs...





	I don't Love you

**Author's Note:**

> hola, welcome to my first story on here. hopefully I can figure this shit out so dont yell at me!! this is being copied from my wattpad: TheSharpestKilljoy. Enjoy!

                                                                    **Chapter 1; Thigh Highs**

 

Frnks pov

 

  
  
I walk near the front of our group, as we stride down the halls. We're heading outside to the smoking pit.  
  
It's where all the smokers go so we don't get caught. So we're away from the nicotine Natzies (if you can tell me what book/movie that reference is from you get a chapter dedicated to you)   
  
I follow Bob until we're against the fence. I pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one, watching the smoke dance between my lips. I watch Pete as he does something to his nails. "Gay boy, stop picking at your nails" Bob laughs. Pete glares At him and i chuckle.   
  
"Ryan still owes me his lunch money." Pete smirks.   
  
I groan. Sure being popular is nice. But Pete wants to beat up every kid he sees.   
  
I put out my cigarette and follow Pete inside. Bob trails behind me. He strides right up to Ryan. "Where's my money." He demands. Ryan's lip quivers. "I-I don't have it" he stutters.  
  
I watch Pete pull him up by the collar and slam him against a locker. "Cmon Ryan, I thought we were friends." Pete smirks. Ryan wiggles between his grasp.   
  
He slugs Ryan in the gut, he falls to the floor and groans. Pete flashes a smile at me. I kick Ryan in the stomach multiple times earning cries of pain from the small boy. Bob kicks him in the eye and I mentally cringe.   
  
Pete walks away like he's at the top of the world. I follow until Bob nudges me. "Frankieeee, we have a new target." He whispers.  
  
I look forward and there they are. A tall lanky boy with glasses. Oh but he's not getting all the attention. Next to him walks a boy with shoulder length black hair. He wears a lavender sweater and a pink and white skirt. White  thigh highs ride up his leg and to complete the outfit he had white dress shoes.   
  
Slung over his shoulder is a sleeping beauty backpack.   
  
Pete laughs. "Oh my god! He's dressed like a girl!" He exclaims. The taller boys head goes to are direction. I see his scowl. He walks through the office doors with the smaller boy in tow.   
  
Watching the smaller boy makes my stomach churn. His chubby legs sticking out from under his skirt.   
  
"Earth to Frankie." Andy says. Andy Biersack is one of the most popular kids here. He's most famous for his one night stands. I look at him. "Dies Frankie have a crush?" Bob coos. I grab bobs shirt. "I'm not a faggot like you" I snarl. Yeah, I get scary when I'm angry. At least people listen.   
  
The bell peals, signaling the start of class....  
  
  
Do you like so far? Wooo three stories I have to update now. Hope y'all enjoy. Love u guys.  
  
Vote   
  
Comment  
  
Whatever the hell you do


End file.
